


See You Again

by YaoiDokiDoki



Series: FLUFF Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Kuroo tetsurou, Adults, Both are working adults, But he has improved a LOT, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Cliche, Complete, Fluff, Haikyuu chapter 401, Hugs, I live for cliche romantic tropes, I'm crying and so are you, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Kuroo loves his Tsukki, M/M, Meeting Again, My babies all grown up, Oneshot, Reunions, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukki missed Kuroo so much, Tsundere Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi and Yachi are mentioned, adult tsukishima kei, but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/pseuds/YaoiDokiDoki
Summary: Tsukki wishing a certain someone was there beside him.FLUFFY Drabble because I am thoroughly incapable of writing anything else (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: FLUFF Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 247





	See You Again

Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi and Yachi waving at him enthusiastically, and he waved back. 

Waved back, huh. Tsukishima Kei openly waving back at someone. Who would have thought.

He looked up at the clear sky, the stars twinkling. The same stars under which they'd celebrated all their wins, mourned their losses, said their goodbyes, murmured promises, drifted apart. Time flew.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed. An unknown number. His heart fell. What had he been expecting anyway. He'd call back later.

Tomorrow he'd start at his new job at the museum. Suited him so much, his brother had said, and fawned all over him. They all had. He smiled inspite of himself. Might as well breathe in the night air some more.

But the caller was persistent. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance, and swiped up. "Hello?"

"Guess who's back in town."

Tsukishima inhaled sharply, gut clenching. That voice. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. His favourite voice.

"....Kuroo San."

"Tsukki."

His breath hitched. It had been so long, too long.

"Where... Are you now."

"Where do you want me to be?" Kuroo hadn't changed. Not one bit. Tsukishima could practically see him grinning cheekily.

God, how he'd missed his Kuroo san.

"I want to see you." He said simply.

"....... Turn around."

Tsukishima turned, slowly.

Kuroo was there, standing right in the middle of the empty road. Two years had given him a more mature look, a more tempered aura. But the same lopsided grin, the same jet black hair sleeked back, the same piercing eyes, the same soft look, that Kuroo kept reserved only for his Tsukki.

His legs began moving on their own. Kuroo gently opened his arms, and Tsukishima crashed right into them. 

"Missed me?" Kuroo held him close.

Tsukishima buried his face deeper.  
"Took you long enough."


End file.
